Fight for What is Right!
by Ninja of Balance 2
Summary: This story is about if Shugo Chara crossed over into Ninjago. Please look at the Mario story by Shugo Chara Girl 33 for references. I own Kavi, Sierra Collegiate, and the rest of the people not in Ninjago or Shugo Chara!. Other than that, I do not own these franchises.
1. At Home Then Not

Chapter 1: At Home… Then Not

*This story contains references to my previous story of the Mario series. Please read it before moving on.*

Amu Hinamori and Kavi Goneru had decided to walk home from school together. It had been two months since their Mario adventure.

"Hey Amu," Kavi said.

Amu looked at her best friend. "Yeah?"

"Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure! I mean, it's right across from ours, so why not?"

"I mean, for a sleepover."

Amu paused. It _had _been quite a while since her first sleepover with cross-dresser Nagihiko (known formerly as Nadeshiko).

"Sure! I'll bring my sleeping bag."

"Great!" Kavi exclaimed. "Race you home!" She started to run away.

"Hey, wait up!" Amu called out.

_10:00 p.m._

"Bedtime, girls!" Kavi's mother called.

"OK!" they both answered from her room.

Kavi climbed onto her daybed while Amu sat on the trundle bed. "Gee, thinking back to that Mario adventure…" she murmured.

"Quite the odyssey, wasn't it?" Kavi agreed.

"I hope the plumbers and princesses are doing okay now."

"I think I know. _We're as right as rain!"_ Kavi said in Princess Daisy's voice.

"You can say that again."

"I wonder if we'll go on any more adventures," Kavi questioned.

"I have to agree, that was fun," Amu replied.

"Going to all those Nintendo lands…"

"One thing hits my mind though, why didn't we go to Sonic's land?"

"Sonic belongs to SEGA™, silly!"

"Oh. Well, I did see him in some Nintendo games, so I was just wondering."

"Well, I don't know why I'm saying this, but I do hope we go on another adventure like that one."

Silence.

"Yeah, yeah, impossible," Amu retorted. "I mean, it's not like that random Warp Pipe would appear again and we go there- bazinga! I don't think it's like that."

"Oh well, we shall see," said Kavi, about to end the conversation. "Good night, Amu."

"Good night, Kavi."

"Good night Kavi-chan and Amu-chan!" all the Guardian Characters said, snuggling back into their eggs.

_6:00 a.m._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"Amu screamed. And there was a good reason to.

She was now in a one-room house with a weirdly made bed frame. She could see another bed with another person on it. Where was she?

But there was one thing she knew for sure- this was NOT a room in Kavi's house.

_7:30 a.m._

The bell rang over a huge building called the Monastery as the people in Ninjago stared waking up. However, the Monastery was still rising and yet to be at its peak.

Sensei Wu yawned. He dressed in his _gi _and decided it was time to wake everyone else up.

He looked out in the hallway of the second floor of the dojo. He was a little surprised- Garmadon was usually out by this time. Then he saw him emerge from the room next to his.

"Ah, good morning, brother," Wu murmured.

"As to you, Wu," Garmadon replied. "I decided to wake up a bit later than normal so the ninja wouldn't get so… well, overexcited."

"I get what you mean. With Zane being finally restored yesterday and all. Everyone needs some rest."

"Now, let us meditate-" Garmadon started.

But Lloyd came running down the corridor, interrupting their discussion.

"Oh, good morning, son," Garmadon grumbled.

"Dad, you _have _to come over. It's Zane. He's been acting all weird lately. And when I say _weird_, I mean not his normal self!"

"Calm down Lloyd," Wu reassured. "Are the other three awake?"

"Oh yeah, and they're trying to contemplate what's wrong with him."  
>"Well, I'm sure they'll figure it out," Wu chuckled. "They're smart enough to figure it out."<p>

"You don't get it. Zane is _fighting _against them as if they were strangers!" Lloyd shrieked.

"Auuugh!" Garmadon groaned, slapping his hand against his head. "I remember now. We restored his memory, but we forgot to add a switch! So, he still doesn't remember even us!"

The three warriors made off to the other set of rooms. They pushed open, with much difficulty, a door with a snowflake on it. The three ninja fought against Zane, and so far they were _not_ faring well. A black ninja was already frozen to the wall, the blue ninja was trying to hide behind his bed and send him sneak attacks, and the red ninja was fighting with him openly.

"Sensei, you're here!" cried Jay from behind the bed. "Cole's frozen and Kai's in a sticky situation right now…"

"ZANE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kai was shouting. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?"

"Kai!" Wu yelled. "Attack his body so we can open the door to his circuits. Garmadon forgot to add a switch for memory!"

"No wonder he's acting so strange. I'm on it, sensei. Ninja-GO!" Kai whipped out a katana, singed and tore Zane's ninja outfit to reveal the flap to his circuits, and quickly flipped the flap open with the tip of his katana, making Zane fall to the ground lifeless.

Meanwhile, Jay jumped out from behind the bed and found a hammer. He ran over to a frozen Cole and broke the ice. Cole came back immediately.

"W-w-what hap-p-p-p-p-pened?" Cole chattered. "What-t-t-t'd I miss-s-s-s-s?"

"Well, Zane's- er- unconscious now," Jay said.

"Aw, again?" Lloyd cried.

"Jay, see what you can do, you're the inventor," Garmadon told him. "Sensei Wu is fetching P.I.X.A.L to see what she can do."

"Got it!" Jay called as Garmadon walked away.

There was silence as the four ninja sat around a lifeless Zane.

Jay broke the silence. "Uh, guys, I don't know what to do. Any bright ideas? I'm really open to bright ideas!"

The others just stared blankly at him.


	2. What The Heck?

Chapter 2: What the Heck!?

_10:00 a.m., outskirts of Ninjago_

"Whoa, where the heck am I!?" Amu wondered aloud. She walked over to the only light switch in the small hut and turned it on.

She could see that the beds were bare except for one other girl sleeping on the bed opposite to her. She saw a mirror in a corner of the room and looked into it.

And screamed again.

_She was a Lego character._

"I thought you'd know something, Jay!" Cole shouted at Jay. Then he showed his bad breath. "Oh, and by the way? The fight for Nya is back on. And you're losing right now."

"Hey, Nya was how I unlocked my True Potential!" Jay protested.

"Will you guys PLEASE stop arguing about my sister?" Kai moaned. "I think I've heard enough back talk about her. We have another problem on our hands- hello? Zane?"

"Speaking of Nya, where is she?" Lloyd asked. "She could help us solve this mystery."

"I'm here!" replied Nya, rushing into the room. "Oh gosh- complications with Zane again… hmm… suppose I close this flap…"

"No Nya, don't!" warned Kai. "He's going to go all awry again, and it's going to take us ages to stop him."

"Okay, I won't touch it," Nya replied, noting Kai's advice in her memory.

"P.I.X.A.L is here!" Garmadon shouted from downstairs. She also hurried into the room.

"Zane, oh my Zane!" she cried horribly. She embraced the broken Nindroid, just missing the flap.

This time it was Jay's turn to advise. "Watch the flap or your lover may become your dismantler. In other words, the scheme will flip."

P.I.X.A.L backed away from him slowly. "I know, Jay. And by the way, nice dry humor." She smiled a little.

"Yeah Jay, that's some _humor_ right there!" Cole teased.

"Cut it out, Cole!" Nya snapped.

"I came to place his memory switch in place again," P.I.X.A.L said. "Then we can close the flap once more."

"Phew," murmured Lloyd. "That sounds easy."

"It _sounds _easy," Nya broke in. "But it really isn't."

"Let me start then," P.I.X.A.L said. "If you could all now please exit the room…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M A LEGO CHARACTER! WHAT THE HECK! WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOOOO!?"

The other girl yawned and woke up. "Amu, why are you screaming so much?" she asked.

"Get up! Can't you see I'm a Lego character? Please help me, stranger, whoever you are!"

"Dahrrr… Amu, it's me, Kavi."

"Eh?" Amu said weakly. Her soul tried to escape.

"Oh no, not this time!" Kavi said, clenching Amu's mouth shut. "We don't want any bad Residents finding us again."

"But… how come you aren't as surprised…?"

"I am just as surprised as you. However, I just took it in a more mature direction, by staying calm. So what if we're Lego characters? I've always wanted to be one. Remember what I said? I have it plainly here in my records:

"_Well, I don't know why I'm saying this, but I do hope we go on another adventure like that one."_

_Silence._

"_Yeah, yeah, impossible," Amu retorted. "I mean, it's not like that random Warp Pipe would appear again and we go there- bazinga! I don't think it's like that."_

"_Oh well, we shall see," said Kavi, about to end the conversation. "Good night, Amu."_

Now Amu was becoming furious. "You brought me here?" Amu yelled.

"Not me, I swear!" Kavi said protectively. "I think it was the Humpty Lock and the Lightning Heart Orb, bringing us here for some weird reason. But I can't be sure. However, I _am _sure my notion came true. Tee-hee…"

"Ok, but… RAN! MIKI! SU! DIA! JOKA! (Joka is Amu's secret Guardian Character who had re-hatched recently) Where did you guys go?"

"We're here too!" Ran called. "But we look different…"

"Please don't tell me you've turned into Lego figures too…" Amu groaned.

"Probably something worse," Kavi said. "Maybe they're made entirely out of Lego, who knows?"

"Uuuhhh…" Flute moaned. "Fortunately, that isn't the case, but we're still something different."

"Just come out already!" both girls shouted.

The Guardian Characters slowly came out. Amu became dumbstruck, yet Kavi became simply surprised.

"Heeeeeyyyy… what the heck are you?" Amu whispered.

"Well, this is weird. They've turned into microfigures," Kavi contemplated.

"What the heck are microfigures?" Amitha asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to get moving, there could be some X-Eggs out there…"

"But why would there be X-Eggs in Ninjago?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Well, isn't that what our amulets brought us for?" Kavi answered sharply.

_2:00 p.m._

The ninja waited. And waited. And waited.

And finally…

"Operation successful!" P.I.X.A.L shouted gleefully.

"Is he on yet?" Nya asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to close the flap now. Sensei's gotten a new uniform for him- he can't go out looking like that!"

Everyone walked in again to the ice- decorated room. Sensei Wu and Garmadon joined them.

"As you can see, I have installed a memory switch for him, connected to his memory chip. All we need to do now is flip this switch on and close the flap."

"It can't be that-"Jay started.

"Shush Jay, you'll jinx it! Loser," Cole added.

They both stared at each other. Hard. Kai sighed. "They'll never stop as long as Nya hasn't decided over them, huh Lloyd."

"Yup," Lloyd replied.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Wu announced. "P.I.X.A.L is going to flip the memory switch now."

"Does there have to be a ritual for this, though?" Garmadon wondered.

"Resurrection, brother," Wu answered.

Everyone watched as P.I.X.A.L flipped Zane's memory switch on, and slowly closed the flap, covering it with his uniform. Immediately Zane rose up as if from the dead, and stood, motionless.

"He's still trying to remember who you all are," P.I.X.A.L told. "He'll animate when he remembers."

It was five minutes before the white ninja even spoke anything.

"Kai? Cole? Jay?" Zane finally asked. "Lloyd? Sensei? Is this all really you guys?" he asked slowly.

"He remembers us!" Jay cried happily.

"Welcome back, brother," Kai murmured, embracing him tightly.

"So good to have you back again Zane," Cole said. "We were all pretty _imbalanced _without you."

"Oh, such _beautiful_ humor, Cole," Jay retorted. "Ha! Right back at you!"

Zane sighed. "You two are still fighting over Nya? I guess that will never change."

Then a confused look came over him.

"But, I thought I got sucked into the Digiverse forever after defeating the Overlord. What- how-?"

"We made you a new body and transferred you to it, Zane," Lloyd interrupted.

"Ah, that must account for the sudden void I was pulled into a couple days ago," he concluded.

Silence once again fell over.

"Well, what about lunch, everyone?" Sensei Wu asked. "Come on! Everyone to the first floor."

_4:00 p.m._

The two girls had been walking out for two hours, looking for any signs of X-Eggs- _and _a way to escape.

"Uhhhh… I'm tired, Kavi," Amu complained.

"Me too," she answered back.

"I can't even fly now," Peki muttered.

"Don't lose your mood, everyone! Your sparkle is getting dimmer, girls," Dia advised.

"But I really am exhausted, desuuuu…" Su whined.

"Do I really need to give you guys all a boost?" another voice asked.

"Bra!" all the Guardian Characters said, surprised.

"How'd you come here?" Ran asked.

"What, we aren't Guardian Characters? Obviously we came with you guys like the rest of you," Shi rambled.

"Look! Civilization!" Kavi suddenly shouted, pointing at the Fire Temple. "And it looks inhabited too!" She pointed at some figures who were actually Serpentine.

"Yessss….!" Amu gasped, for breath and in surprise. "We'll be there by tomorrow morning."


	3. Kai's True Potential: Reunlocked

_Later that night, 8:00 p.m._

The ninja, Garmadon, Wu, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L were gathered in the video game room, and they were all bombarding Zane with questions.

"How was it like, living in the Digiverse?"

"How was it, dying in the Overlord's hands?"  
>"Did you know we built you a memorial and Kai said a speech and everything?"<p>

"Okay, okay, one question at a time please!" Zane halted. "The Digiverse was fine, I got everything I wanted because it is like a video game. Dying in the Overlord's hands was only to protect you all, so I actually felt honored. And I am abashed that you have now dubbed me the Titanium Ninja and all. Kai, I heard your speech about me very faintly and it was actually… quite touching."

Kai smiled. "Thanks, Zane."

They continued the talk. Everyone was laughing, playing, and having a fun time now that Zane was back.

Except for Nya.

"Oh, I never really did anything to help Zane. At least that's what they think. I made Zane his new blueprints, his power source, everything I could! And still, they take me for granted. And all Cole and Jay care about now is themselves," she muttered sadly.

_I gotta go, _she thought. And she ran out of the Monastery, sniffling.

_Thirty minutes later_

Kai was definitely having fun with his friends. But one thing crossed his mind quickly…

"Where's my sister?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Jay said.

"Yeah, how should we know?" Cole added.

"I think she ran outside the Monastery. I saw her," Zane said soberly.

"Thanks Zane," Kai replied, shooting the other two furtive looks. "I need to talk to her. She looked pretty down."

"I can come with you if you want," Zane offered.

"It's ok buddy. This is brother-sister time."

"Be safe!" Zane called as Kai left the Monastery.

He walked outside for five minutes. "Nya? Nya!" Kai called. But he couldn't see her anywhere.

Then he saw a body, collapsed onto the ground. Kai had a bad feeling about it.

"NYA!" he screamed, running towards her. It _was _her.

"No, what's happened to you? Please don't tell me you're dead!"

But Nya didn't even move. Kai noticed she had a sad look on her face. She was still breathing.

"No!" Kai shouted.

"But I am still alive," a warped voice of Nya said.

Kai looked up. He saw a black egg with an X on it, floating about fifty feet in the air.

"I am back… TO TELL YOU I FEEL LIKE I AM STUPID!"

"Who are you?" Kai shouted again. "You can't be the Overlord, Zane banished you off."

"I am not the Overlord, Kai. I am that intuitively stupid sister you've always had!" The X-Egg enlarged and a burst of dark energy flew from it. Kai tried to block it with his hands as a shield.

"So you're my sister's feelings," Kai murmured.

"Yes. And Zane shouldn't be alive either! That is _muri!_"

"What is muri?" Kai wondered aloud.

"Impossible, you foolish brother… you don't seem to know anything."

"But I know what's best for you Nya. All I want to do is help you!"

Then a flashback popped into his mind with no hesitation.

*** Flashback ***

"Kai, I'm so glad you saved my Lloyd," Lord Garmadon said.

"Anyway, Kai, how did you unlock your True Potential?" Cole inquired.

"All this time, I had been working hard to be the Green Ninja," Kai started. "But then I realized, that isn't me. My job isn't to become the Green Ninja, but to protect and teach him."

"This means..." Sensei Wu murmured. Everyone placed the golden weapons around Lloyd and green electricity linked them around him. "That yet another bond has been severed in this family. First it was brother against brother. Now it is father versus son."

*** End of Flashback ***

"That's right," Kai said, now more confident. "My job as a ninja is to not only accept honor, but to give it to the ones who deserve it too. Nya, you deserve to be honored as much as any of us!"

"Is that so?" Nya's essence taunted. "Then why am I not receiving it?"

"Then I'll show you how," Kai said. "For I have unlocked my true self, and you need to know who you truly are!" His last words echoed around.

Suddenly, a burst of light enveloped Kai as he rose into the air. And Kai...

... caught fire. He lowered himself to the ground, staring at Nya's X-Egg.

Then he looked at himself.

"No way," he said slowly. "How'd I transform into my True Potential again?"

Everyone was now plopped on chairs again, in the darkness. Until light started shining through the windows fiercely.

"What the-" Jay started.

"Morning already?" Cole said, surprised.

"The sun's out?" Lloyd muttered.

Sensei Wu looked out the window. "No," he said. "That is not the sun."

"Then what is it?" P.I.X.A.L asked.

Everyone came and looked out the window.

"Gee, it sure looks as _bright _as the sun," Jay remarked.

"I know who it is by his True Potential," Garmadon said.

"Who?" Zane asked.

"It's Kai."

The X-Egg only became stronger. It made two dark Nindroid Mechs and they started accelerating towards Kai.

"Forget my True Potential," he muttered. "What am I supposed to do? Shoot them with electricity? Unless…"

*** Flashback ***

"Nooooooo!" Kai moaned. What could he do to save his sister? He had fought all he could using his handmade armor, but still Nya was gone.

Sensei Wu stepped up to him.

"I see that your sister is gone. You want to rescue her. I sense the burning fire in you, Kai. Why don't you come with me to become a Spinjitzu Master?"

"I'll do anything to bring back my sister," Kai said determined.

*** Time goes forward ***

"STOP!" Sensei Wu called out. Immediately, the three ninja in stealth robes turned and bowed to Sensei. Kai only stood there in his .

"Wait…" Kai contemplated. "They're your students too?"

"Yes," Wu replied. "The four of you were chosen to become Masters of Spinjitzu because I could see the potential blossoming in all of you. Now, I will give you your element, and you will soon see your true self. Ninja-GO!" He did Spinjitzu and swept the four teens into his Creation. When they came out of the tornado, they were all wearing different color uniforms… all except for Cole's, that is, whose was still black.

Sensei Wu walked over to Kai and tapped his wooden Nin-Jô on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, Red Ninja of Fire. Fire can be very destructive yet recreative, so use it wisely. Remember, a fire that can once burn down a forest can reproduce new seedlings again.

*** End of Flashback ***

"I know what to do," he said, smiling. "_Fiery Fauna!" _Two large fireballs burst out of both of his hands and the Nindroid Mechs exploded on impact.

"No… no… Kai…" the real voice of Nya whispered.

"Nya!" Kai yelled.

Then he heard her voice again… flowing with emotion and sadness…

"I did everything to help Zane. But you ninja take me for granted and I feel worthless. All Cole and Jay, even Zane care about now is themselves. And I'd think of the same of you, Kai."

"You don't understand! You're worth more than they think you are! Cole and Jay are fighting for you because they think you're the perfect woman. If you weren't there none of us would have been ninja. And I love you Nya! There couldn't have been a better sister. "

The X-Egg looked ashamed of itself and withered away.

"Take me back, Kai." Nya's feelings whispered.

"Like a phoenix in the flame, feelings and passion can be reborn again. _Rebirth Phoenix! _Ninja-GO!"

A large fire surrounded the X-Egg, which made it so hot it turned gold and burst. The fire died, and when it reformed, it became a pure white egg. It resurfaced in Nya's heart.

Kai ran towards Nya and his True Potential finished.

"Nya… phew…"

Nya's eyes opened. "Kai? KAI!" Nya cheered. "I don't remember what happened… oh well."

The other ninja ran out and gathered around Nya.

"Are you OK?" Cole and Jay asked at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Jinx!" they both said. "Jinx! Jinx again! Jinx…!"

"You guys, stop!" Nya cried, throwing her arms around both of them.

Surprised, they succumbed to her hug

Meanwhile Zane and Lloyd were talking to Kai.

"I didn't know that was you, Kai!" Lloyd gasped in surprise.

"How did you do it again?" Zane asked.

"I don't know…" Kai said slowly. "I just had this feeling for my sister and then it happened."

"And all those chants and everything…" Lloyd added.

"Well, I got inspiration from my flashbacks," Kai said.

Garmadon came out. "It's time for you all to go to bed," he said. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

The ninja walked inside. And two small figures came out of the small bushes by them.

"So they can do it," Shi whispered. "Why did those two had to come here?"

"You'll see, oh you'll see…" Bra whispered back.


	4. Fire Temple Frenzy

_8:00 a.m. By the Fire Temple_

"Time to go, Amu," Kavi said.

"Ok," she said back.

_8:00 a.m., Monastery_

Everyone was gathered at the dining table again, when Lloyd rushed in.

"Everyone, something's happening at the Fire Temple, we need to go!"

"Aw, but I haven't even finished my breakfast!" Jay whined.

"Well, we must be going," Zane said with resolve.

_9:00 a.m. Fire Temple_

"Well, here we are," Peki said. "Hopefully, we'll get some comfort here."

"Remember, we can make food out of nowhere!" Su and Amitha cheered.

"Hold on!" Miki said. "I sense X-Eggs."

"Finally! It's been a while since we last Transformed," Amu muttered. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Is anything stopping or going to stop us? Duh!" Kavi cheered.

"_Watashi no Kokoro, unlock!"_

_9:00, Halfway to Fire Temple_

"Uh-oh," Kai said. "I have a bad feeling in my stomach."

"Maybe it's because you had an _inadequate breakfast,_" Cole told him.

"No, not that," Kai said firmly. "It's the darkness that Nya had yesterday."

"Well, we need to get there faster, then!" Lloyd said. "I know, summon your dragons!"

"There's just one problem," Zane said. "We don't exactly know where they are."

Suddenly, screeching sounds could be heard as four figures swooped overhead and glided down near the ninja.

"Problem solved," Zane muttered.

The dragons seemed to recognize the ninja. "Hey Rocky! I missed you!" Cole was saying.

"There is no time to lose," Sensei Wu finally said. "We must get to the Fire Temple!"

"Lloyd, you go with Zane, I'll go with Cole, Sensei Wu will go with Jay, and Nya will go with Kai," Garmadon assigned.

"But what about me?" P.I.X.A.L asked.

"Hmmm… change of plans. Lloyd, is it possible to summon the Golden Dragon?"

"You bet!" he said. He created a ball of light and it burst, revealing the Golden Dragon.

"Ok, P.I.X.A.L, you go with Zane," Garmadon affronted. "Everyone, let's get a move on!"

_9:15 a.m. Fire Temple (Battle: X-Eggs vs Amulet Heart and Athletic Prodigy)_

"Are all the eggs in place?" Amu called out.

"No, there's still three lose," Kavi bellowed back. "But I'll get them. Amu, try containing these ones."

"Ok!" She zoomed towards the X-Eggs with Heart Speeders while Kavi took off in pursuit of the other Eggs.

Meanwhile, the X-Eggs were trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't," Amu said fiercely. "_Double Heart Rods!" _Not one but _two _Heart Rods appeared in her hands.

_Did I just do that? _She wondered.

"_Double Spiral Hearts!" _she flung the rods at the X-Eggs, sprinkling dust at them and bringing them back.

_Whoa, that was cool,_ she thought again.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said from inside her. "They're releasing a lot of dark energy!"

"Oops," she said. "KAWAIII! IT'S COMING RIGHT AT ME! WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOO?"

"Fight back!" Dia suggested.

"Oh yeah." Amu summoned her pink pom-poms, creating a pink shield around her. It was just enough to ward off the dark power.

"Phew! That was close," she said tiringly.

Kavi was faring a bit better. The three remaining X-Eggs were nearly in her grasp, but they were very scattered out.

"Kavi-chan, I have an idea!" Tiya said inside of her. "Use the Escrimas and then the sword!"

_Escrimas? _Kavi wondered. She'd never had those in her arsenal before.

"_Thunder Escrimas!" _she incanted. Two black escrimas with lightning bolts emerged out of thin air and Kavi caught them with both hands.

"Now!" Tiya said.

"_Sonar Escrima!" _She slapped the two sticks together with such force she could actually see the vibrations bringing the X-Eggs together.

"That's because you guys didn't cooperate," she teased. "Now you'll have to listen! Ha, no pun intended. _Hyper Katana!" _Her usual katana appeared with a burst of light in her hand.

"One!" she struck once in the air and a beam of light soared down and wrapped the X-Eggs. "Two! Three! Four!" Three more beams came and wrapped around them in different directions.

"Ayaaah!" She stabbed with her sword and a thin, long sheet of light covered all the eggs, which tried to escape.

"Get ready, Amu!"

"Yeah!"

"_Negative Heart, lock on!"_

"_Shattered Heart, lock on!"_

"_OPEN REFORM HEART!"_

"Hey, did you see that?" Cole suddenly shouted.

"That burst of light…" Lloyd murmured.

"Uh, guys? There's like, jumbo flying eggs coming this way!" Jay alerted.

"I know those eggs…" Kai said. "They are those eggs completely purified of unhappiness!"

"Don't you mean evil?" Zane asked.

"Not really," Kai replied. "I mean, it's probably those bad feelings that turned them evil…"

"Fire Temple just up ahead!" Wu called out. "Everyone land!"

"You'd better get used to purifying again," Kavi told Amu, as their Transformations wore off.

"Phew… I was a bit tired…" Amu spluttered.

Suddenly, a red snake cross with a human ran up to the girls holding bags. They didn't know it, but it was actually scout Snappa. "I am to give you these," he said.

The girls looked inside and found ninja suits. "Uh, excuse me, but there must be some mistake…" Kavi beckoned. But Snappa was gone.

"Why would a snake give us ninja suits?" Amu wondered.

"I don't know. But let's put them I anyway," Kavi replied.

_10:00 a.m. _

"Who ARE you?" the ninja clothed in pink asked the ninja in red and yellow.

"It's Kavi-chan!" Shi giggled.

"Take off your hood," Bra told them. "I think those are for, like, undercover."

Amu and Kavi took off their hoods. "It was quite hot in there!" Amu panted. She then looked down to see her ninja outfit. She was wearing a uniform-like outfit, with a lapel- lined V-neck in dark pink. The rest of her uniform shirt was pink with slight details like her belt, weapon sheath, hood, and heart design in dark pink. On her right arm, there was a large red shining heart and on the left arm patch she had the Humpty Lock symbol. She took out the item in her weapons bag to reveal a silver scythe.

Kavi's uniform was the same, except her hood was golden yellow, her full uniform was blood red, and her accents were the same color as a hood. Her design was lightning _and _hearts. She also had a sheath in addition to her weapons bag, holding a golden katana and kamas, respectively. Her right arm had a Yin-Yang symbol and the left had the Lightning-Heart patch.

"Ok, this is just _so _undercover," Dia commented.

"_Why did you get more weapons than me?" _Amu scolded.

"Looks like they forgot your sword… hee-hee…" giggled Kavi. She turned serious again. "We should wait until we find more weapons. Ran and Tiya should be ready to Transform for a quick getaway."

"Yes ma'am!" they both said.

"Ok, let's scout for more weapons."

"Pythor! It's you again…" Zane said with anger.

"Yesss… and I have released the Overlord once again." The ninja all looked scared as he said this. "But first things first… have you ever seen these before?" He held up a large jar full of X-Eggs.

"X-Eggs!" Amu gasped from behind a bush.

"No, Amu, we shouldn't be seen," Kavi warned.

"Excuse me?" Nya said as she stepped up. "That isn't fair! I've been like that and it's NOT pretty!"

"Oh poor wittle Ninja," Pythor cooed. "What'cha gonna do now?"

"We're going to unlock our true potential!" all the ninja said at once. They were all engulfed in a blast of light, and the four ninja unlocked their True Potentials while Lloyd became the Golden Ninja.

"Whoa. Freaky!" Joka said. She hadn't spoken in a long time.

"It isn't right to keep dark feelings bottled up inside!" Zane shouted as he threw an ice shuriken on the glass pot. It shattered, and the X-Eggs flowed out. _Muri, muri, _they moaned.

"We five will contain the X-Eggs. Everyone else try to stop Pythor!" Kai commanded. P.I.X.A.L, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Sensei Garmadon ran off in Pythor's direction. Meanwhile, the X-Eggs went the other direction.

"Onward!" Cole shouted.

"I still can't believe they did that," Amu whispered.

"Anyone with the will can do it," Bra said.

"But now's our chance!" Joka urged.

"To scout for more weapons!" Shi concluded.

"Guys, I think I already found some," Kavi called. She found four blades, still glittering in the broad sunlight.

"The Techno Blades," she murmured.

"How'd you find those?" Tiya wondered, an ashen look on her face.

"I just found these on the ground," Kavi replied.

"But it isn't fair to-" Tiya started.

"We have no choice! Amu, you take the blue and green weapons. I'll take the red and white."

"_Electric Ring!" _Jay incanted. A light ring of electricity surrounded the X-Eggs. "Hey, this is kinda fun!" he added.

"Yeah. It's almost like battling any other enemy…" Lloyd said wistfully. "Whoa there! I think this one's a rogue."

Cole was creating physical walls to stop the X-Eggs. "_Mountain Landslide! _But why would they become our enemies in the first place?"

"I think that depends," Kai said, herding in 4 more Eggs.

"And I think we have them all gathered," Zane counted. "But how are we going to purify them all? Doing it separately would probably take too much energy from us all."

"Individual… energy… group…" Kai conceived. "Hey, we could do the Tornado of Creation!"

"That's a good idea," Cole agreed. "But will it work?"

"Well, we'll see now!" said Jay. "Lloyd, make sure there are no X-Eggs escaping. Element countoff! _Lightning!"_

"_Ice!"  
>"Earth!"<em>

"_Fire!"_

"_NINJA-GO!" _the Tornado formed, sucking in every X-Egg in sight. Then they were released slowly as pure white eggs.

"I admire them when they do that," Lloyd said, awestruck.

"Pythor! Tell us why!" Nya yelled. She threatened him by choking his powerful neck. P.I.X.A.L had to help her out.

"Is this part of the Overlord's plan?" P.I.X.A.L demanded.

"Yes… it isssss…" Pythor said. "But that is all. My plan has failed. But there is still yet to come." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Five minutes later, Nya wondered, "Where'd he go!?"  
>The ninja rushed in from the opposite direction. "Forget Pythor!" Jay shouted.<p>

"It's the Techno Blades. They're… they're… oh Sensei, I can't compute this!" Zane slowly faltered.

"THEY'RE GONE!" Cole wailed, as if he'd discovered there was no more cake on the planet.

"But who would have taken them?" Sensei Wu wondered.

"Hold on… my dragon sensed something!" Lloyd interrupted. "This way!"


	5. Battle of the Techno Blades

_12:00 p.m_

"Ever had the feeling you're being followed?" Amu asked Kavi suddenly.

"I'm having that feeling right now," Kavi replied.

"Even I sense something!" Miki warned.

"The dragon says the Blades are right… there!" Lloyd pointed. He was pointing at two very distant figures carrying four shiny objects.

"The Techno Blades," Kai breathed.

"Hey come back here!" someone in the distance shouted.

"Uh oh!" Kavi shouted. "Transform. Then RUN! Amu, you take to the ground, I'll cover the skies. GO!"

"_Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"_

"_Character Transformation: Athletic Prodigy!"_

"Ack! So bright!" Jay complained.

"This calls for drastic measures," Zane said, summoning his Ice Plane. "We lost the Blades, now we have to get them back."

"Agreed," Cole replied, making his Earth Exosuit. "Kai will go with Zane. I'll deal with Jay. Let's strike on a little competition, shall we?" He grinned sadistically.

"Bring it on," Jay sinisterly smiled back.

Kai and Nya sighed and shook their heads in exasperation.

Amu hadn't gone very far when she saw a mud ball zoom by her, just missing her face. "What the…" she started. She looked down to check to see her inventory, which was good.

"Dang it! Just missed," Cole muttered.

"That's minus one for you, zero for me!" Jay taunted. "Now watch me get my first point!" He quickly fired a lightning bolt at Amu.

"Amu-chan, protect yourself!"

"_Spiral Heart!" _Amu countered, sending her Heart rod at the bolt. They clashed, and the weapons returned to their respective owners.

"Looks like we're tied, wisecracker," Cole teased.

Meanwhile, even as a team, Kai and Zane weren't having better luck even _disarming _Kavi.

"Zane, try an ice missile! Roger," Kai spoke from Zane's radio.

"I will do my best. Roger," Zane replied. He focused the target in Kavi, then shot two missiles in rapid succession.

"Ice missiles at six o'clock!" Flute called out.

"Gotcha!" Kavi confirmed. She summoned her bo staff and twirled it quickly, acting as a shield, and the ice missiles shattered.

"Dang it!" Zane groaned. "It seems the target countered them, Kai. Roger."

"I'll try, roger that," Kai answered. "Here I go." This time, he fired two fire missiles at her from two different angles.

"Here comes a big one!" Peki shouted. "It looks like one missile at ten and another at 4."

The fire missiles were approaching closer, and she felt the increased warmth. "How am I supposed to counter _those_?" Kavi asked in worry.

"I don't know!" Amitha shouted amidst the confusion.

"I think it's a hit!" Kai cheered. "Roger."

"Aha!" Kavi suddenly said. "I think I have an idea." She took out two shuriken, threw them at the fire missiles, and zoomed away on _her _Flames of Fury as fast as she could. The missiles exploded with the weapons and disintegrated.

Kai thumped his hand on the dashboard in utter annoyance. "I almost got 'em!" he muttered.

"That was close, Kai." Zane said from over the radio. "Over and out."

Kavi looked at her left hand to check inventory. The two Blades were still there, held tightly by her fingers, which protected them from falling. She felt bad taking them away, but what other powerful weapon did she have?

Kavi suddenly dived down beneath the clouds, to check on Amu.

"Wha- where did she go?" Zane asked, quite puzzled.

"You were exactly as confused when I sneak-attacked you during a dragon race," Kai reminded.

"I did not forget that."

"Well, where did you think she went?" Kai replied.

"Ok there, Amu?" Kavi called.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Amu called back.

Kavi dived back up again. By that time, Zane and Kai had gone down.

"Aw, what?" Kai said in exasperation. "But I could have sworn she came down here!"

"Then let us go back up again."

"I hope this isn't a trick…"

After a long period of fighting (with no success), all the ninja heard Cole's voice on the radio. "Are you all doing fine?" he inquired.

"I'm fine, but only because you're losing like a snake in a three-legged race!" Jay bullied.

"Glad to hear some enthusiasm, but we have not gotten even close to disarming them yet," Zane talked.

"Let's try a couple more times, then we'll have to fly back to the Monastery for a better plan. Combine your powers if you need to," Kai advised.

The four-way talk ended.

"Oh, and what was the score for us again?" Cole thought aloud. "Oh right, I'm at 100 points, and you're at negative infinity."

"Shut up, Cole!" Jay shouted into his mouthpiece. "Looks like we're _both _going to have to put our heads together… as a team."

"I think they're going to try to do a team attack!" Su shivered.

"Be ready Amu-chan!" Ran coached.

"Yeah!" Amu answered.

"Cole, you size the land-" Jay started.

"-and you'll do the rest," Cole finished. "Let's do this!"

"Ninja-GO!"

The ground underneath Amu started to quake as Jay and Cole focused their inner power solely on leveling and electrifying the land beneath her. One touch would at least make her unconscious.

"Amu-chan, JUMP! NOW!" Joka yelled.

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!" the rest shouted.

"Hop, step, JUMP!" Amu cried. She jumped high in the air and saw the ground had turned into an earth-shattering, completely electrified earthquake zone.

"Found her! Roger," Zane said.

"Forget the 'roger' please, Zane!"

"But I thought it meant-"

"Forget it!" Kai yelled.

"Oh. Right," Zane said bashfully. "Now, how are we going to combine our powers this time?"

"I know!" Kai exclaimed excitedly. "Here's what we're going to do…" He spoke something in a soft voice to Zane.

"Oh, I get it," Zane murmured thoughtfully.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bra shivered.

"Oh, it's gonna be EPIC!" Shi argued back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Kavi said firmly. "What's happening?"

"Uh… I think they're going to combine powers!" Flute muttered.

"Ok, firing it up!" Kai said with glee. He built up his hose and made it so the fire was concentrated in one spot.

"I'm starting!" Zane cheered. He surrounded the fire with a thin yet sinister, cold ice. The ball was almost as big as the ship itself and it was glowing with fire and ice energy.

"Ready to release?"

"You betcha!"

"Ninja-GO!" The ships suddenly lurched forward, boosting the ball towards Kavi. They both focused their powers so the ball got even stronger and even more powerful as it approached her. Their powers combined became so intense that even little fire and ice balls came around it.

"UH-OH! ALL AROUND THE CLOCK ATTACK! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" all the Guardian Characters shouted.

"You know what? I've had enough! No more pitying these ninjas! Time to go full power!" Kavi quickly pulled out her sword with astonishing strength and did four of the most powerful cuts ever made. She waited to cast the final jab.

The huge fire/ice ball was coming ever so close… Kavi could feel its energy as it rebounded against the four protective beams.

And then she unleashed the final jab with a fierceness she had never felt before.

The effect was such a powerful force field of light that she could actually see it. It tightly enclosed itself around the ball as Kavi darted back and then… it exploded. It all ended in a brilliant show with shards of ice and balls of fire, raining down like a beautiful firework in the sky.

The two jets emerged from the explosion of fierce heat and coldness.

Zane coughed. "Did… it… hit…?" he managed to speak.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so," Kai said regretfully.

"Let's fly down then," Zane said sadly.

_10:00 pm, Monastery_

"We need a better way to retrieve the Techno Blades!" Cole shouted in despair.

"I agree," Lloyd muttered.

"But how? We've tried almost every way humanely possible!" Jay cried.

"Except for one," Kai murmured.

Everyone looked at him. "What is your plan?" Zane asked.

"Remember how you three- Cole, Jay, and Zane- snuck up on me as stealth ninjas for my final test? Maybe we could do that! We'd have to fight them to get the blades back."

"And if we lose?" Sensei Wu asked, walking into the lounge with some chamomile tea.

"Let's try NOT to think about that," Sensei Garmadon said back.

_10:15 p.m. By the Monastery_

Kavi and Amu had set up a spare tent they had picked up on their peaceful way to find a stop. Someone had been kind enough to lend it. They took off their ninja outfits, placed them aside, and wore their dresses they had worn before the uniforms.

"I like this place," Amu said. "It's so close to a place of… peace."

"Yeah, me too," Kavi agreed.

"Well, we'd all better get to sleep if you want to find some more X-Eggs tomorrow," Bra reminded.

"Agreed," Joka said.

Those were the last words spoken before the girls fell asleep in their sleeping bags.


	6. The Final Test (for the Jokers)

_8:00 a.m_

"WAKEY WAKEY, RISE AND SHINE!" Shi obnoxiously yelled.

Kavi yawned. "Shut up Shi, you'll probably wake the neighbors up," she groggily reprimanded.

Amu also awoke. "We should probably be getting those on again," she muttered, pointing to the ninja suits. She started pulling on her ninja suit.

"Hey, I wonder how long it has been on Earth," she thought.

"Lemme check my phone- it was in my pocket for whatever reason. But first, let's change."

Five minutes later, the girls were all changed and were sitting outside, looking at photos on their phone.

"… and this was you on the first day of school, wasn't it Amu?"

Amu giggled. "Yeah," she agreed.

"And this was me in my karate belt test for a red belt," Kavi said. "See, I'll show you some techniques." Kavi launched into a series of combative and forms.

But while Amu was watching, she could see a faint figure a few yards in front of her.

She turned around… and saw two more.

To her right and left each, a black stealth ninja was there, slowly advancing in them. Kavi quickly finished up her moves and bowed.

"Spectacular, huh?" she asked.

"Er… remember that feeling you got when we were being followed?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I'm getting the feeling we're being watched."

And at the same time of the last word, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd pounced on the girls, weapons raised, ready to strike.

Kavi's initial reaction was to unsheath the sword she had in her bag and counter the other sword attacking her. Then, she blocked two shuriken being thrown at her head. And finally, she dodged a blast of green energy. She quickly glanced at Amu to see how she was doing. She was fighting two on one fairly well, with her scythe.

It was then that Kavi noticed that she was fighting not only two ninjas, but three. Remembering what Master Instructor said in her sparring lessons, she focused on the ninja with the sword and tried not to get in the center of all of them. Amu noticed what she was doing and mimicked her, focusing on the person with the other scythe.

The fight slowly got more intense as time wore on. Kavi quickly switched out her sword for kamas and threw the sword at Amu, who sheathed her scythe and caught it. Suddenly, Kavi was fighting with new vigor, a newfound source of energy, and was quickly driving all three ninja back with the double blades. It was, however the opposite for poor Amu, who had minimal knowledge in fighting.

Then it happened.

One of the ninja yelled "Ninja-go!" And spun very fast. Fire enveloped him in a tornado. At first, Kavi thought it was a Transformation. But she soon realized it was a stronger attack and dived the opposite direction, away from the fierce burn. Then she wondered, Were these the same ninja chasing them earlier?

Another ninja did Spinjitzu, this time it felt cold and bitter- like ice. She dodged the attack. She witnessed Spinjitzu in Lightning, Earth, and some green one too. She and Amu were soon pressed back to back, all five ninja attacking with Spinjitzu.

"What are we gonna do?" Amu cried.

"I know," Kavi said. "They've shown us their special powers. Now it's time for us to show ours."

"Oh!" Amu winced- part because she'd just been lightly rapped in the head with a nunchuck and partly because of epiphany.

"Character Change!" Amu's X clip changed into a heart shaped one, and Kavi's belt turned black.

The ninja were slowly closing in with Spinjitzu. At the last second, both girls back flipped out of the spot, now standing behind them. The ninja collided and fell, but quickly got back up.

Anytime they did Spinjitzu, Amu hovered over them. Or Kavi demonstrated a master karate move. She uppercutted, crescent kicked, and many advanced kicks. The fight was at its highest point. Just when it looked like it could rise no higher-

"STOP!" yelled Sensei Wu. He approached the ninja who bowed to him. "Sensei," they all murmured.

Abruptly, Amu and Kavi's Changes ended.

"Wait... what's going on?" Amu finally managed to say.

"You both fight well for amateur ninja," Wu started.

"Who ARE you? Sir?" Kavi inquired.

"Thank you for not only showing me respect but leading us into the perfect topic. My name is Sensei Wu, matter of Spinjitzu."

"Spin Jiu Jitzu?" Amu asked.

"You'll learn later. Now, I apologize for the sudden attack on you by my students-" he motioned his hand towards the stealth ninja- "-but at the same time, this was no accident."

"Wait, WHAT? But I thought a monastery was for-" Kavi started.

"Moving on... We're low on time... Please reveal yourselves."

The ninja with the sword took off his hood. "Kai, Ninja of Fire."

Followed by the one with the shurikens. "Zane, Ninja of Ice."

Then the one with the nunchucks took off his hood. "Jay, Ninja of Lightning."

"What's up-" Jay started.

Zane elbowed him. "Not now, Jay," he simply said.

"Cole, Ninja of Earth." The one with the scythe took off his hood.

"And Lloyd, Ninja of Creation." The last one who had blasted the energy revealed his face.

"Now, you must do the same and see what's behind the hoods, then," Wu said.

"Are you sure?" Amu questioned.

"It is only tradition."

They both took off their hoods… very slowly. The ninja all gasped.

"What!? They're GIRLS?" Cole said in surprise.

"We were beaten by GIRLS?" Lloyd gasped.

"Hello, have some respect for Nya and P.I.X.A.L too! If Nya can be Samurai X and P.I.X.A.L could work in Borg Industries, then why can't they be ninja?" Kai said.

"Kai is right," Wu said with firm resolve. "Now, what are your names?"

"Uhhhhh… ok," Amu started. "I'm Amu Hinamori, Ninja of- of… uh, Kavi, what ARE we?" she whispered to her.

"What she's TRYING to say is that we are Guardian Jokers from er… Earth," Kavi finished. "Oh, and BTW I'm Kavi Goneru."

"Guardian WHAT?" Jay asked with a puzzled look.

"They can explain in the Monastery, Jay. Everyone inside," Wu ordered.

"Yeah, we can explain inside," Amu said. "But… um… by any chance does one day here equal a second on Earth?"

"According to my internal universe clock system, it does," Zane counted. "Why do you ask?"

Kavi elbowed Amu hard in the ribs. "No reason," she replied.

When everyone was seated in comfortable armchairs in the living room, Sensei Wu started the talk.

"So, what brings you here?" Wu implored.

"It's a kind of long story…" Amu warned.

"I tend to like long stories the most," Wu answered. "Now, please start."

So Amu told everything- how they'd been shocked when they appeared in the beds of Ninjago one night of their sleepover, their purification of the X-Eggs, and their spying to the time they disguised themselves as ninja and their point of view of the previous battles.

"… then you came and… you know the rest," Amu finished.

"Well, I see that this is also no accident then. But we didn't do it on purpose either. I think since you have told your tale, now we shall say ours."

So each ninja told bits of the story- from Zane's sacrifice to his revival to Kai's True Potential to the Fire Temple and the loss of the Techno Blades to the battles and then now.

"We saw you fight the X-Eggs," Kavi said. "I think you all did very well."

"Kavi, do you happen to know more about X-Eggs?" Lloyd asked serenely.

"All children from the youngest babies to the oldest teens hold an egg in their soul. The egg of their hearts, yet unseen. When one punishes their dreams, which is punishing their Egg, they become X-Eggs- or sometimes something worse. That's where we Jokers come in. Our job is to purify those Eggs of excess bad feeling," Kavi narrated.

"Oh my god," Jay dramatized.

"Oh, and speaking of feeling, we kind of miss our Techno Blades, so…?" Cole asked.

"Nope, we're NOT giving them back until we find a way out of here," Amu said stubbornly.

"There goes her stubbornness again," Ran whispered to the other Guardian Characters.

Zane tensed. "I just heard someone whisper. Who was that?"

"I didn't hear anything!"

"Oh well…" Zane shook his head and looked down. It was then that he noticed Kai had been silent the whole time and he looked like he was thinking of something.

"Why are you so serious, Kai?" Zane asked.

"I have a deal to make with you," Kai said, slowly looking up. "If you give us the Techno Blades back, then we'll teach you Spinjitzu."

However, Amu was STILL stubborn, and crossed her arms like a brat. "I don't care about Spinjuju or whatever it is, when I can Transform and I have my Guardian Characters."

"Dude, just shut up!" Kavi finally said. "What will losing the Techno Blades do? All it's been is a burden on us. And I think it's a good thing to be learning another martial art."

Kavi stopped ranting.

"I'm with you, Kai," she said.

"Ooooh, she just said your name!" Jay teased.

"She just said your name!" Lloyd mimicked.

"I think it's a fair agreement," Wu agreed. "Well, it's secured: both of you please hand over the Blades now. Your training starts tomorrow. I have something very important to show you all too, so might as well come with me."

"Uh… do we have to give these up too?" Kavi asked, holding the kamas.

"Those are your weapons. However, I recommend they go in the weapons room, which we will be going to now," Wu answered.

Everyone followed Sensei to a deserted corridor and opened the only door at the end of it. Behind it was a very spacious room filled with many weapons from training bokkens to real ninja stars.

"Hello, brother," Garmadon said. "I see you have come to show them the weapons?"

"Yes."

"And who are the two girls in the back? I don't recognize them."

"Oh, new students. I am allowing them also to see the weapons."

"But these weapons hold such great power- do you really think they are ready?"

"Well, it won't hurt to let them see at least."

"Very well. I will bring them in," Garmadon finished.

"Great power?" Lloyd wondered.

"I wonder what Sensei Garmadon means," Zane thought aloud.

"Eh… maybe it's like the Green Ninja," Cole said, passing a look at Lloyd, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just see it and get over with it," Kai muttered.

"Whoa, look at all these weapons!" Amu exclaimed.

"You're acting as if you've never seen a sword in your life," Kavi said in a bemusing manner.

"Which I don't think you have, you were just lucky you beat us," Lloyd chipped in.

"Are you kidding me!? I know how to fight with at least five different types of weapons," Kavi argued.

The other ninja turned around in surprise. "What academy do you go to?" Zane asked.

"Dragon Teeth Martial Arts."

"Never heard of it," Jay replied.

"How come you HAVE used weapons?" Cole inquired.

"I'm a black belt in karate."

"Oh, I see. So you're already learned a form of martial art, I guess," Kai said.

"Is Spinjitzu any different?"

"That's a question to ask Sensei Wu," Kai replied. "Oh, here he comes now!"

Sensei Wu and Garmadon came in with two items. One was a staff with hearts on it, and Wu was carrying a fairly wide box.

When everyone looked at the staff, they all burst out laughing.

"You guys are calling THAT a powerful weapon?" Amu hiccoughed. "It's just a decked out staff!"

"I must say, it does look a little awkward," Zane agreed.

"This is the Staff of Love," Garmadon said loudly. "You might want to show some respect for it." He thudded the staff on the floor and all the boys felt overcome with a sense of love, and they all fainted. Garmadon tapped the staff again, and everyone quickly stood up.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Jay yelled in anger.

"That was to demonstrate that love is truly a powerful weapon," Wu muttered. "Now everyone come around. I will now present to you the most powerful weapon in the world."

Everyone gathered around the box in wonder. Very carefully, Wu undid the clasps that held the weapon and opened it. Everyone gasped.

It was shining faintly- a strange weapon that had two handles on opposite ends attached to a Yin Yang symbol.

"What IS that weapon, Sensei?" Kai asked.

"I think Kavi should tell us," he replied.

"These weapons are kamas," she said. "Two sticks with two sharp blades, so be careful. It looks like the blades join together to make this symbol."  
>"Correct. Which is why they are named the Yin Yang Kamas."<p>

"Try saying _that_ three times fast," Jay joked.

"I will warn you that they have much power- far too much that any one of you can harness as of now- so no one will do as so even touch the box or you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei," everyone acknowledged.

"However," he said. "I know that these weapons belong to one of you, and by one of you, I mean anyone."

"Really! So why can't we use it?" Kai asked wirily.

"Will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane questioned.

Sensei Wu chuckled. "Yes, if used improperly. Besides, we don't know whom it belongs to yet."

"Okay!" Lloyd snuffed. "No touching. Big deal," he said.

"I don't even want to get close to a weapon anymore anyway," Amu muttered, crossing her arms.

"There she goes," Miki sign languaged.

"Enough admiration, students, let us all eat dinner. You two are invited to stay with us as long as time permits," Garmadon said, the last words directed towards the girls.

"Dinner?" Jay asked. He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Oh no…"

"I hate to ask you this Sensei, but I happen to be vegetarian, so I hope you can provide for me," Kavi said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem, you'll fit right in!" Wu exclaimed happily. "You see, on a ninja's true path, they have to give up meat. So you're fine."

"Phew! Ok, good," Kavi breathed.

Meanwhile, Cole whispered to Amu:

"Did she say she's VEGETARIAN?"

"Don't mention it… uh, Cole."

"She's ballistic."

"Cole, shut up!" Kai whisper-shouted. "There's nothing wrong with being vegetarian!"

"How come you are being so nice today, Kai?" Zane asked.

"Uh…" Kai started.

"Anyway, let's go… eat," Jay said miserably.


	7. Training

_6:00 am, Monastery_

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY!" Shi once again yelled.

"Dude, be quiet next time, will you?" Kavi groaned in vain. "Now EVERYONE'S up."

"But aren't they SUPPOSED to be up?" Bra asked. "Your training starts at 6:15."

Kavi looked at her alarm clock. "Shoot! You're right. And I only have 15 minutes. I'd better tell Amu that too."

"They didn't tell ME training was at 6:15!" Amu whisper-shouted as they both were running down the stairs.

"Yeah, because they thought you'd FORGET, that's why!" Kavi replied back. She stole a look at her watch. "Oh no… 5 minutes! And it was my Seh Ssung who told me 'on time is late'!"

They finally got at the first floor. They went to the training building, but no one was there.

"Hello?" Amu called out. "Uh… what were their names again?" she asked Kavi.

"Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd."

"Oh yeah." Amu raised her voice. "Kai? Jay? Cole- oh my god!" Kavi was being choked in the back. However, Kavi quickly countered it with a self-defense technique, and he was quickly grounded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kavi muttered. "Amu, watch out!" Someone else choked her from the side.

"Quick! Pull one of their hands and throw a knee at them or something!" Kavi yelled.

She got ahold of ahold of the ninja's arms. "Uh… what… do…I…"

"PULL IT DOWN!" Kavi yelled again.

Amu pulled the arm down with surprising force.

"Now, throw a combative at them!"

Amu did one of her best cheerleading kicks and he was down in an instant.

Sensei Wu walked in. "Oh, this is good. We have some very alert students," he said.

"Thank you, sensei," Kavi acknowledged.

Jay and Cole revealed themselves from their ninja outfits. "Yeah," Jay added.

"They sure kick butt too!" managed Cole, rubbing his hand against his head.

"Aw, thanks," Amu said, her cheeks turning red.

At that moment, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd stepped into the room. "Ready to begin your training?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Kavi answered.

The ninja led them to a barren ground. Amu looked confused. "What are supposed to be doing here?" she asked.

Kai flipped up a small dragon. Immediately the obstacle course came into life.

"Get through all THAT before Sensei finishes his tea," Kai said.

"WHAAA... I mean, ok!" Amu said.

Amu went first.

"Whenever you're ready," Sensei muttered.

Amu jumped right into the training course. But she had barely even crossed the first obstacle when Sensei called out "Failed."

"She did NOT fail!" Kavi cried. "She just didn't… um, pass?"

"I like your optimism, but I'm addicted to my tea, so could you maybe start…?"

"Ok!" Kavi said. She climbed over the first obstacle, and she was just touching the second when Sensei muttered, "Fa-I mean, not pass."

The next day, they tried again. They both got farther, but still no success.

This continued for a week.

Finally on Monday morning…

"I have an idea," Kavi said. She whispered something into Amu's ears. A strange smile lit up her face following that.

"Whoa Amu, your smile's freaking me out," Jay said, backing away.

"What happened? What did she tell you?" Zane asked with interest.

"Oh, you'll see," Amu said, making her way towards the training course.

"Ready? Go," Sensei said.

Amu quickly dodged the first obstacles and looked back. Sensei had already poured his tea.

"I'd better hurry before he finishes," Amu muttered.

"Looks like Kavi's idea hasn't worked!" Lloyd teased.

Kavi shot a fierce look at Lloyd. "She hasn't started, dumbo."

Sensei was now plopping the sugar lumps into his tea, thinking that even as slow as he could go, she would fail again.

"Now?" Ran asked.

"Ready!" Amu said. "_Character Change!" _

"I could have sworn I heard some voice…" Zane said, completely baffled.

"Look at that!" Cole said, pointing at Amu.

"Hop, step, JUMP!" Amu quickly passed through the other obstacles. Wu nearly did a double take. He started gulping down his tea as fast as he could, but before he had finished half of his cup-

"Mmmm… that sure smells good. Could I have some?"

"Ah, you passed," Wu said, finishing his tea. "Yes, sure. Go ahead and have some. I have the feeling we'll be drinking many cups today."

"Brother, you sure are _addicted,_" Garmadon mentioned as he was coming on the ground.

"You were addicted to Condensed Evil when you were Lord Garmadon too," Kai pointed out.

Garmadon said nothing.

"Hell-o? I STILL haven't gone!" Kavi said loudly.

"All right, go to the start of the course," Wu muttered. "Only this time I'd better remember to drink faster."

"Looks like SOMEONE has a harder time now!" Lloyd teased.

"Big deal," Kavi huffed, standing at the beginning of the course.

"How come you don't have any weapons?" Kai asked.

"You'll see. Whenever you're ready Sensei."

Sensei picked up his cup slowly and Kavi began. She easily navigated her way through the first two obstacles.

"_Character Change!" _

"What the-"Zane started.

"Failed," Wu said simply.

"But you haven't even finished half of your cup yet!" Jay cried, pointing at Sensei's cup.

Wu sighed seeing he had failed in his trick, and continued on his tea.

"Wow, look at that guys," Cole murmured. Kavi was now zipping through the course with full speed ('Chop, kick, PUNCH!') with a very peculiar training weapon…

"Kamas?" Lloyd wondered. "I never remembered us having any type of kamas. I don't even know if that's LEGAL!"

"Yeah it is, dummy," someone said.

Lloyd jumped. "Whoa, done already!?"

"Yep," Kavi said. "Piece of cake once you get it, really. Has Sensei finished his tea?"

"He's not even half-finished yet, why?" Zane reported.

"How come he didn't finish?"

Wu awoke with a start. "I think I'd had enough tea for a day," he said, rubbing his stomach. "It must've been the syrup on the pancakes…"

Everyone laughed.

12:00 p.m.

"Sparring time, everyone! Then we'll have lunch," Wu decided. "You both may join in if you have the adequate skills."

"I'm joining you guys! But where's the gear?" Kavi asked enthusiastically.

Sensei Wu plonked very sparse gear by their feet- just a helmet and gloves.

"There you are," he said.

"Wait- no padded shins or anything? Not even a rib protector?" Amu whined.

"If you wish to join us, please put on the gear, or you may go back to your room."

"I'm outta here," Amu muttered, walking back.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

Amu turned back, while Zane tensed slightly.

"I still cannot detect what this presence is..." he muttered to himself.

"Amu-chan! Turn from the girl who is scared to fight back be one who can!" Tiya said.

"_Character Change!_" Ran said.

Kavi sighed, knowing what would happen.

Amu ran over to the armor and enthusiastically started putting it on. "I'll do anything for protection, Sensei!" she said.

Wu chuckled. "Looks like someone changed her mind," he said.

Meanwhile, a puzzled Zane was talking to Kai.

"That was quite... weird," Zane said. "There was this voice that said _'Character Change!'_ and then that girl- Amu- she became all different and everything."

"Honestly Zane, I hear them too," Kai said, fixing his helmet. "I don't know about the others, but I think you can hear them because you're a- um, Nindroid, and I can because of that X-Egg encounter with Nya."

"But then wouldn't that mean the others could hear it too, because they were exposed to Pythor's Eggs as well?"

"In that case, I'm still confused."

"I won't stop tonight until I find who is saying those phrases! It's creeping me out."

"I'm with you, Zane." The ice and fire ninjas made their way towards the sparring area.

"Remember," Wu started. "Sparring is a game of-"

"-TAG!" Kavi finished.

"Quite smart there. Now we shall have the first matchup, regular sparring, no powers or weapons. First matchup will be Cole against Jay!"

"I'm gonna beat you, sucker," Jay teased.

"Just you try," Cole sneered, taking his place in the ring.

"Why do you guys spar in this again?" Kavi asked.

"Because it is to practice real-life fighting, with no protection at the legs," Zane answered.

"Go!" Wu shouted.

"Gee, no shin armor or anything, how will this work?" Kavi whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Cole had lunged at Jay, but Jay had stepped aside, smirking. He took this chance to start punching him unguarded. Cole took the punches… until he took to knees. _Jay's _knees. He grabbed them and pulled Jay down, and tried hopping onto him. Jay narrowly escaped.

Meanwhile, Amu yawned, thinking about all the ninja. Cole, the leader, strong and with will. Jay, talkative and an optimist. Zane, inquisitive yet stoic. Kai, a hothead, fierce, and strong.

But Lloyd stood out from all of them. He had something different than all the other ninja, other than him being more powerful than them all. He was younger, more youthful, and he had a thirst to learn and never backed down. And his looks… oh, he looked so hot. _Wait, did I just think he was hot? Am I getting another crush from my side when I already have Tadase and Ikuto? _She thought.

She turned to face the monastery… and met Lloyd's eyes instead.

"Oh… hi," she said, startled.

"Hey," he said.

"Lloyd, right?" _This is AWKWARD. _

"Hehe, yeah," he said.

"Green Ninja, right?"

"Don't mention it."

Awkward silence followed. Lloyd and Amu stared at each other for a long time.

Until Wu announced the next opponents.

"The next match will be… Amu vs. Lloyd!"

**(Okay, doing author notes now. Looks like a little Lloyamu has been sparked! Kavi's matchup(s) will be revealed in the next chapter as well, so stay tuned. Until then, have a great rest of the day, and Ninja-GO! Unlock your heart!)**


End file.
